Fujiwara wants to talk about true love
by Elaeisguineensis
Summary: Fujiwara proposes something regarding a sign when you see your true love to the student council members. Oneshot. Contains manga character. Just conversations among the student council members. Goodnight. (apparently i messed up the format so thanks for the 3 reviews). goodbye again.


... "True love sign?" spoke Kaguya while holding her teacup.

TRUE LOVE  
A RHETORIC FOR DELUSIONAL PEOPLE. IT IS SOMETHING THAT IS DESIRED BY SOMEONE THAT LONGS TO LOVE OR TO BE LOVED ROMANTICALLY. SOME TALES REVOLVES AROUND THESE BELIEF. HOWEVER, SOME PEOPLE BELIEVE THAT THERE IS A CONDITION THAT SHOWS A SIGN THAT WILL INDICATE TO YOU YOUR TRUE LOVE.

"Yes! I heard that some people can see colours after they see their true love," remarked Fujiwara. Fujiwara, being someone that likes hearing stories about love, heard of this tale just yesterday from one of her friends and decided to talk about it to the student council members.

"That's ridiculous," said Shirogane from his table, pausing his student council work. 'That's romantic. Sounds like something out of a fairytale.' thought Shirogane. He raises his hand like he's holding something in his palm, "in the first place, doesn't most people can see colours from their childhood? That would indicate that most people saw their true love at such a young age," then he lowers his hand, "there's also no proof whether that notion is true or not."

Fujiwara reasons, eyes sparkling, "but it sounds so romantic! Imagine, not being able to see colours then when you saw that one person you can see the whole colours," she raises her hand, pointing, "besides, I heard it only applies to some people."

"There's no logical explanation for that kind of thing. Don't waste your time thinking of things that is highly untrue," that is what Kaguya said as she drinks her tea but as for her thoughts 'how romantic! I wish I have that condition to know whether president is my true love or not! Then maybe there's no need for me to be shy around him!'

"But it's true! One of my friends uncle got that! And he saw his true love last week!" Fujiwara whines to Kaguya.

Ishigami interject with his usual deadpan remark, "and you believed your friend? How naive of you Fujiwara-senpai. You're not even colourblind."

And Fujiwara said huffedly, "say what you want but there's nothing to show its not real, also the only color you can see is the colour of your true love's eyes."

Shirogane thinks, smiling 'if that's true then maybe I don't have to be shy with shinomiya if it applies to me. Maybe i can even gain an advantage from her!' Then he started to frown. 'But then again this whole true love sign thing sounds too good to be true. I wonder if there's more about this thing.'

Kaguya also seems to be daydreaming. 'Being able to see colors after seeing president... Its like seeing a whole new world...' Kaguya and Shirogane both think 'I wish I had that condition instead.'

Fujiwara then proceeded to ask all of the council members, "have any of you ever been colorblind before?" to which they all replied in unison, "no."

"Aaaah I wish I can meet more people with these condition," Fujiwara said. "I should ask Iino about this."

As they all about to resume their work, someone opens the student council door.

"Excuse me," the source of the voice is Iino as she enters the room.

Fujiwara, seizing the opportunity, giddily said "ah, Miko-chan! Have you ever been colorblind before?" to which the answer she got is a confused "...no?" from Iino. Fujiwara spoke "I guess none of us got the condition then."

Iino, being a newcomer to this conversation, spout a confused "what condition?"

To which fujiwara replied, "oh, just the condition that you are colorblind until you see your true love." Iino looks happy about it. "Ah, i wish i got that. It sounds so romantic," was Iinos reply. Then she started her delusion, "imagine being colorblind all your life, then being able to see colors after seeing your true love for the first time, then realising they're the one for you to spend the rest of your life with. Imagine the time that we can use for dating instead of finding love."

"I think the journey of finding love sounds more hopeful and better than relying on something that might not be real just to get that one person you love unconditionally," Ishigami cut in.

"It's better than wasting time having your heart broken into pieces and piecing it back from love you won't know will work," was Iino's immediate reply.  
Somehow, that struck deeply into 3 of the people in the room.

"Actually... I dont remember if I was colorblind but I do remember seeing things in black and white. It's probably old shows but the people I saw are my parents," Iino shrugged. "but I dont know if it's true or not. It's just something I remember vividly."

"Really?!" Fujiwara asks, hope returning and it shows in her eyes.

"Even if it's true I dont even remember who I saw," Iino answered.

"Aww that's too bad..." Fujiwara dejectedly said.

'How disappointing.' Thought Kaguya and Shirogane.

"So if some of the people with that condition found their true love at a very young age, they might not remember that they are even colorblind. Which makes it useless basically," mused Fujiwara gloomily. Then she raises her fingers to her chin in a thinking position. "Maybe one of us got that condition but was too young to remember," Fujiwara then bows her head in gloom, "there's also the problem where you see them in a crowd so you wont know who that person is."

"If it is useless it is better to not think about it anymore," Shirogane said. 'Better focus on what I have right now and make Shinomiya confess to me.'

"I agree," said Kaguya. 'He already likes me anyway and the only thing I can do is try my best to make him confess his love to me.'

"You're right," Fujiwara agrees. Her cheerful demeanour returning.

TODAY'S RESULT:  
DUE TO UNABLE TO FIND SOMEONE WITH THE CONDITION TO FIND TRUE LOVE,  
FUJIWARA'S LOSS


End file.
